fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moglotor
|-|Malgor= |-|Frofgond= |-|Gütÿórdęr= |-|Moglotor= Summary Moglotor is the main antagonist or obstacle of many stories. He embodies evil across a plane beyond dimensions and needs avatars to interact with the real world. Appearance He has many appearances. His most notable avatar has three heads, dark grey skin, eyes that shine like a blood moon, and has claws that are like razors. His three heads are each with horns like the devil and sharp teeth. Personality Very brutal. He has a one track mind to cause genocide and will get rid of opponents on the whim. His strongest avatars will destroy anything in his way with just his mind to begin a challenge. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Moglotor, Malgor, Frofgond, Gütÿórdęr Origin: Varies Gender: Most avatars are male Age: As old as existing atemporality. Otherwise inapplicable Classification: God of Darkness Date of Birth: Inapplicable * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: None Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Chaos, death, torment, suffering Dislikes: Peace and quiet Eye Color: Red mostly Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: Unknown, likely causing chaos Values: None Martial Status: Single Status: Some avatars die here and there Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | 7-A, higher with prep | High 3-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure (Can will beings out of existence and their concepts), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Controls the boundaries of causality), Necromancy (Can summon the dead), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Acausality (Type 1; wasn’t affected by a wish that altered history), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls and attack them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts, dreams and can hit void creatures, beings made entirely out of nothingness), Non-Corporeal, Power Bestowal and Power Nullification (Can give beings powers and draw power from them), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 9; has lived up to a billion years old, can take control of other people by brain leaks, is reliant on his true being to live), Reality Warping, Death Manipulation (He can cause a person to die by wanting them to), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can regenerate from being erased from history), Possession, Fear Manipulation (His presence alone can instill fear into many), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the mind of his opponent, even shutting it off), Body Puppetry (Can take over the body of one and control it by thoughts alone), Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate fourth dimensional structures), Resistance to his abilities, Hellfire Manipulation (Can cause hellfire to melt the holy), Nonexistent Physiology (Doesn’t exist truly) | Same as before, with Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Plot Manipulation (Can control how the story goes), Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Type 10) and Summoning Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Can destroy the multiverse, which has infinite worlds, each of infinite size). Can negate durability in many ways | Mountain Level (Can destroy an entire mountain with a flick). Many powers negate durability | High Universe Level (Is called a higher dimensional being, not bound to our laws.) | Outerverse Level (Sees an infinite amount of primordial voids and the hierarchy beyond it as fiction. The primordial void is incalculably above the outer realm, which is a world beyond the concept of dimensions) Speed: Immeasurable (Can freely traverse time and space) | Transonic (Can dodge fighter jets and can run to that speed) | Infinite | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G | Infinite | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ | Mountain Class | High Universe Class | Outerverse Class Durability: Unknown. Likely Multiverse Level+. His immortality and regeneration make him hard to kill. | Mountain Level | High Universe Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Varies. Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Swords, guns, a spear, a trident, an axe and Cross Knuckles Intelligence: Knows every bad deed committed. Weaknesses: Good will. Key: Malgor | Frofgond | Gütÿórdęr | Moglotor Note: NEVER TRUST. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Species Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Hellfire Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Concept Users Category:Plot Users Category:Summoners